Pawns and Players
by Crimsigon1
Summary: In a world where the families of Westeros are now all Wizarding families. Who will prevail when the game of thrones is introduced to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Daenerys Targaryen**_

As the carriages slowly made their way along the stone strewn dirt path Daenerys tried not to look her brother in the eye. However soon enough she need not try for through the misty forests and moors there it loomed. Ancient and imposing was the castle known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as it stood solitary on a jutting rock beside the fathoms deep black lake.

"Turn and face me" Viserys drawled as he unlike Daenerys was not mesmerised by the castle and instead chose to sit fiddling with his mahogany wand.

Daenerys turned slowly, not wanting to look him in the eye as she knew what would come next. Every year Viserys would tell Daenerys about the importance of blood purity and how they were descended from Salazar Slytherin and the ancient and now extinct house of Valyria. This year would be no different she guessed for Viserys views were so extreme that he could not even tolerate their nephew Aegon Targaryen and niece Rhaenys Targaryen. Simply because their mother was a half blood.

"You are beginning fourth year and as such you are only a year away from your Owls. I will warn you more than ever that mudbloods and other filth should be ignored and treated as their names suggest". Viserys turned to her raising his voice slightly and Daenerys noticed the tone of his voice grew more vicious and full of hatred. "If I catch you even talking to a mudblood I will make sure you will regret the day our mother gave birth to you" Viserys spat out, his voice now full of malice.

I "Of course Viserys, I will do as you command" Daenerys said in a muffled voice. She knew better than to wake the dragon with him.

"Good, good. Finally we've reached the castle!" Viserys exclaimed as he totally ignored Daenerys presence once again and opened up the carriage door, letting in the cool autumn breeze.

Daenerys waited a few moments before opening up her own compartment door. Gathering her items she carefully exited the carriage, trying not to slip on the moist grass and made her way up to the entrance doors that lay wide open. Passing fellow students and giving a few a wave she suddenly noticed a silvery blond haired boy standing a few feet in front of her.

"MONTERYS!" she screeched in delight as she flung herself onto her best friends back, dropping all her items in the process and causing her hood to fall down.

"DAENERYS!" Monterys replied with a roar as he scooped her up and swung her around in a circle before once again gently placing her back on the ground.

"I've missed you over the summer" Daenerys giggled lightly as she picked up her now damp bag that lay carelessly strewn on the ground. " Being cooped up in Dragonstone was hell without someone else but Viserys!"

" Well I couldn't come visit cause I was on holiday in Antartica studying the Merpeople with my cousin Aurion". Monterys turned round and only seemed to notice the dreary landscape that Hogwarts was situated on now. "Let's get inside, I'm freezing".

With that both Daenerys and Monterys made their way up to the great doors of Hogwarts which thankfully still hadn't been closed due to the dreadful conditions. Pushing their way through the throngs of pupils they entered the great hall and made their way to the Slytherin table. As Daenerys passed the Ravenclaw table someone caught her eye. Turning quickly to check Viserys wasn't watching her, Daenerys slipped onto the table and turned to the person.

"Missandei" Daenerys whispered as she embraced the girl, trying to ignore the people staring at her and wondering why a Pureblood Slytherin would be hugging a Ravenclaw Muggle Born. "It's been so long".

"Yes my friend it has been a long time" Missandei whispered back as she too tried to ignore the obnoxious people who continued to stare at them.

"I promise I will see and talk to you tomorrow, it's just..." she indicated towards Viserys who sat laughing with his fellow Slytherin cronies.

"Go go, their will be plenty time tomorrow to reminisce about past years at the school" Missandei said as she shooed away Daenerys from the Ravenclaw table. She knew how cruel and unforgiving Viserys could be when it came to fraternising with muggle borns and she did not wish for her to be the cause of any torment to Daenerys.

Daenerys lightly jogged to catch up to Monterys before reaching the Slytherin table. Sliding onto the wooden benches they then grinned as they looked at each other before turning round to face their fellow pupils. As far as Daenerys could see only a few had already sat down at the table. These included her brother, Joffrey Lannister the yellow haired worm, Tommen Lannister another yellow haired pureblood manic and Ramsey Bolton the creepiest boy in the school.

"QUIET DOWN NOW STUDENTS" a booming voice commanded as it echoed around the cavernous great hall.

Daenerys turned to the staff table to try and see who it was. Scanning the lines of teachers she noticed Headmaster Professor Lannister with his wand out and standing up on his chair.

"What's my uncle going to do, after all he is a Halfblood dwarf" Joffrey cruelly chuckled as he indicated the Headmaster who could barely see over the table when sitting down.

"Joff you know Uncle Tyrion is only a dwarf cause his mother was half goblin" Tommen said quietly as he knew that Joffrey could go mental at any moment.

But Joffrey did not have time to reply for at that moment the last of the pupils straggled into the hall and began to take their seats. At the Slytherin table one of Daenerys friends Alyssa Belaerys and Aenar Belaerys sat beside her and Monterys along with her nephew Aegon.

"Hi everyone" Daenerys whispered as once again the Headmaster stood up and began to speak. Daenerys wanting to hear what words of wisdom he might give this year she immediately silenced her whispers.

"Welcome back everyone to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, like every year our caretaker Mr Sparrow has reminded me to tell you that any sort of joke shop item is banned and the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all who do not wish to die a painful death" at that the Headmaster gave out a small chuckle and then continued on." Once again I welcome our new first years to the school and I hope that all will enjoy another year here. Now I've done enough talking so dig in!"

At once all the plates and goblets were filled with food and drink a plenty and every student began to dig into the marvellous feast at hand. Daenerys began to fill her plate and others at the Slytherin table did also.

"So Aenar and Alyssa where did you spend your summer break?" Daenerys asked, curious to know where some of her best friends had spent their holidays.

"Well" began Aenar with an approving glance from Alyssa. "We went to stay with our Aunt Jaenara in Hawaii where she owns an Island. It was great, the waters are warm and they team with fish and other magical creatures".

"That sounds...nice" Daenerys finished lamely as she grew slightly more depressed at the thought of her holidays cooped up in Dragonstone. "So where's Aelo..."

At that minute an attractive girl with long silvery blond hair came strutting along the hall, ignoring the boys from the other houses who turned to look at this girl. She then came to a stop at Daenerys but totally ignored her.

"Aenar and Alyssa, you left me on the carriage" she said in a frustrated tone of voice as she looked down at the two and shot them daggers. Only then did she seem to notice the girl and boy sitting right in front of her. "Daenerys and... Monterys, how delightful to see you".

"Aelora" both Daenerys and Monterys said with brief nods towards the arrogant girl who stood beside them.

"Move up Monterys will you?" Aelora said as she proceeded to create a wedge between Daenerys and Monterys and squeeze herself in. Pulling up her own plate Aelora piled it with vegetables before tucking in.

"Honestly" Alyssa muttered to Daenerys in a hushed tone as she gave Aelora a dirty look. " She thinks she's the best when we look the exact same. Then how she acts around you, as though she's more attractive". At that Alyssa snorted with laughter at the idea of Aelora thinking she was more fair than Daenerys.

Daenerys let out a giggle along with Alyssa and tried to ignore the look of suspicion that Aelora was sending the two girls way. She then feeling the rumbling of her stomach proceeded to dig into the food that lay in front of her.

After a few hours the Headmaster once again addressed them before sending them all to their common rooms. Daenerys, Alyssa, Monterys and Aenar all went off ahead of the crowds so as not to be blocked into the hall when they all rushed to escape. Reaching the Slytherin dungeon they all said the password before bustling in and exhausted whispered good night to each other. At that Daenerys and Alyssa made their way to their own dormitory where they they changed quickly and crawled beneath the covers that rested upon their four poster beds. Daenerys turned to face the canopy of her bed and lay their quietly listening to the water lapping against the windows and walls of the room. Closing her eyes, her head was soon filled with images of dragons with her riding on the back of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is just a brief view of the pupils currently at Hogwarts as well as their school year and house. I know most of the characters ages have been reduced as well as age gaps between siblings, this is simply so I could have a Hogwarts with a reasonable amount of people. I've also created some of my own families such as the Belaerys who's name comes from the books.**

 ** _1st Year_**

 _Arya Stark-Gryffindor_

 _Robin Arryn-Hufflepuff_

 _Devan Seaworth-Ravenclaw_

 _Shireen Baratheon-Hufflepuff_

 _ **2nd Year**_

 _Edric Storm-Gryffindor_

 _Bran Stark-Ravenclaw_

 _Tommen Baratheon-Hufflepuff_

 ** _3rd Year_**

 _Sansa Stark-Gryffindor_

 _Myrcella Baratheon-Ravenclaw_

 _Trystane Martell-Hufflepuff_

 _Missandei Summer-Ravenclaw_

 _Roslin Frey-Hufflepuff_

 _Liane Vance-Hufflepuff_

 _Lewys Piper-Hufflepuff_

 ** _4th Year_**

 _Daenerys Targaryen-Slytherin_

 _Aegon Targaryen-Slytherin_

 _Joffrey Baratheon-Slytherin_

 _Margaery Tyrell-Slytherin_

 _Monterys Velaryon-Slytherin_

 _Aenar Belaerys-Slytherin_

 _Alyssa Belaerys-Slytherin_

 _Aelora Belaerys-Slytherin_

 _Jon Snow-Gryffindor_

 _Wylla Manderly-Gryffindor_

 _Domeric Bolton-Ravenclaw_

 _Jojen Reed-Ravenclaw_

 _Samwell Tarly-Ravenclaw_

 _Alys Karstark-Ravenclaw_

 ** _5th Year_**

 _Robb Stark-Gryffindor_

 _Jeyne Westerling-Gryffindor_

 _Loras Tyrell-Gryffindor_

 _Gendry Waters-Gryffindor_

 _Meera Reed-Gryffindor_

 _Tybolt Crakehall-Gryffindor_

 _Quentyn Martell-Ravenclaw_

 _Torrhen Karstark-Ravenclaw_

 _Tyene Sand-Hufflepuff_

 _Lancel Lannister-Hufflepuff_

 _Irri Doth-Hufflepuff_

 _Jhiqui Raki-Hufflepuff_

 _ **6th Year**_

 _Viserys Targaryen -Slytherin_

 _Theon Greyjoy-Slytherin_

 _Ramsey Bolton-Slytherin_

 _Arianne Martell-Slytherin_

 _Nymeria Sand-Slytherin_

 _Harrold Hardyng-Ravenclaw_

 _Garlan Tyrell-Hufflepuff_

 _Mya Stone-Hufflepuff_

 _Eddard Karstark-Hufflepuff_

 _ **7th Year**_

 _Aurane Narrow-Slytherin_

 _Asha Greyjoy-Gryffindor_

 _Obara Sand-Gryffindor_

 _Rhaenys Targaryen-Ravenclaw_

 _Wynafryd Manderly-Gryffindor_

 _Willas Tyrell-Ravenclaw_

 _Harrion Karstark-Ravenclaw_


	3. Chapter 3

**So this will probably be the last quick post I do and the rest I think I'll just do one weekly. Once again this was mainly just an introduction into a few of the characters and what they are like which is pretty much the same as the book e.g. Jon's relationship with Catelyn**.

 _ **Chapter 2: Robb Stark**_

His eyes flickered open to a gradually brightening room, draped in red and gold wherever a space on the wall became available. Groaning slightly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes Robb turned slightly to gaze around the dorm. Both Loras and Gendry were still fast asleep and Tybolt's bed was empty. Silently deciding to get up early this morning and not be late for breakfast Robb threw the covers off and slowly got to his feet, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the bright morning sun. Making his way to the bathroom Robb picked his wand up and placed it in his back pocket before opening the door quietly so as not to wake the two boys still sleeping. Walking over to the sink he turned the taps that soon enough released a steady stream of ice cold water into a gradually filling basin. Leaning forward slightly Robb dipped his hands in before recoiling slightly at the temperature. Once again placing them in the basin he then proceeded to douse his eyes and scrub his dirty face.

After a few minutes of showering and cleaning his teeth Robb left the bathroom and entered the dorm to find Loras slowly rising from the four poster bed and Gendry already up and dressing in his school robes for the day.

"Hey" he said to Gendry as he returned to his bedside cabinet and pulled out the black robes that all pupils had to wear.

"Hi" Gendry replied quietly as he turned away from Robb and continued to go about his business unbothered.

Robb who wasn't surprised at Gendrys reaction proceeded to change and place all the books he would need for the day into his bag, hoping that this year he wouldn't be as forgetful when it came to remembering to bring all the necessary equipment to his lessons.

Changing quickly Robb grabbed his now fully packed bag that had slowly began to split at the seam from all the weight it was carrying and pushed past Loras earning him a swear word that he hadn't heard before. Descending down the stairs at an alarming speed Robb unfortunately failed to notice the lace that lay dangling from his shoe. Tripping on it he then tumbled down the remaining stairs to the amusement of his fellow Gryffindors before landing in a heap at the bottom.

Trying to ignore the laughter that was directed at him from all directions Robb soon felt a hand grip him round the arm and pull him up.

"Are you all right?" Jon said as he dusted down Robb's now filthy robes, trying to remove as much of the dirt it had accumulated in the fall as humanly possible.

"I'm fine. Just a few sore spots that's all" Robb said with a grin in response to Jon's quite serious and worrying manner. "Was it fun to watch?"

"You should be more careful, next time you might not be so lucky!" Jon said as his face only turned more serious at Robb's happy and amused demeanour.

"Honestly Jon when you speak like that you seem just like father" Robb chuckled as he looked at Jon's serious expression. " Just like mother says your father has a work face and a..." Robb paused for a moment and looked to Jon. Almost immediately at the mention of Catelyn Stark Jon took on a plain and pained expression and began to stare anywhere but at Robb.

Stupid idiot! Why did you have to bring up mother in front of Jon. Robb thought as he instantly regretted steering the conversation in that direction. After all his mother was a touchy subject with Jon.

When the First Wizarding War was taking place against the Dark Lord Aerys the Burner, Robb's uncle Brandon was brutally murdered with the incendio spell. In his grandfathers haste to continue the Pureblood Stark line his mother Catelyn Tully was wed to his father Eddard Stark. While his mother became pregnant with him, his father was out fighting in Cornwall where the Martells and their allies lived.

Apparently while there his father had a one night affair with Lady Ashara Dayne, a beautiful muggleborn witch from a very wealth family. She then gave birth to Jon and once the war was over he returned up to the Scottish Highlands with Jon but not Ashara. His mother who had expected her husband but not a child soon became very cold towards both of them.

However over the years his mothers relationship with his father had grown to the point of actual love, which was quite rare in arranged marriages. Unfortunately she had never warmed up with Jon and proceeded to hate him to this very day.

"Well we should probably get down to breakfast" Robb said uneasily as he tried to pretend the awkward few moments had never happened.

"Yeah sure lets go" Jon said quietly as he walked past Robb not even bothering to look him in the eye and made his way from the Gryffindor tower down to the great hall.

Soon enough Robb found he could not keep up with Jon's pace and paused to take a break in the middle of the hallway, moving to the side so as not to be pushed out the way by the constant flow of hungry pupils.

"Robb, whatever are you doing in the hallway?".

Robb looked up and his eyes were met with a eyes near identical to his own. "Sansa, why aren't you at breakfast?".

"Well me and Margaery Tyrell decided to go for a little stroll round the grounds first but it seems she must have wandered off to somewhere else" Sansa said as she looked around, trying to spot the half blood beauty that was Margaery Tyrell.

"Does it matter?, you can walk with me instead" Robb said as he rolled his eyes at the thought of his sister being ensnared by the cunning snake Margaery Tyrell.

Sansa was the living embodiment of the ancient and noble blood line that the Starks possessed. Out of all of Robb's siblings she was the one who cared most about perfection and keeping the bloodline pure and she did it well. She always dressed properly, behaved properly and it was quite a surprise to him and the rest of his family when she was placed in Gryffindor and not Slytherin.

"Very well dear brother" Sansa replied politely and eloquently and she took Robb by the arm and continued down the hall at what she would describe as a leisurely pace but he would describe as "bloody slow".

Passing classrooms and teachers Robb hung his head in shame when fellow pupils began to spot them and snicker behind his back. At one point they even stopped for 10 minutes to have a polite chat with Professor Hightower about how the mandrakes were doing.

Eventually they reached the hall and broke apart where Robb then sprinted to the Gryffindor table to get a seat before they were all taken. Sliding onto the bench beside Jon, Robb then began to pile toast and other assortments of bread onto his plate before turning once again to Jon.

"The house elves here are great. Do you not think that Tom and Nan aren't doing it quite as well?" Robb said as he mentioned Winterfell's two residential house elves.

"Nan's really old, you should stop getting on her case" Jon said laughing as he tried to figure out how old the house elf actually was.

Robb who was just relived to see that it wasn't awkward between them any longer laughed as well and began to dig into the marvellous breakfast at hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 3: Alys Karstark_**

Pushing her plate away from her Alys stood up from the Ravenclaw table and motioned for Wylla to join her. Grabbing her bad and wand off the table she made for the doors to the great hall, hoping to get through them before everyone else realised what time it was. Unfortunately that would not be the case. At the sudden departure of Alys from the table people soon began to check their watches, realising how breakfast was almost over.

Soon enough Alys and Wylla had a pack of worried students on their heels as they fled the great hall hoping to get to class in time. Pausing for a moment to wait for Wylla to catch up with her Alys let out a loud laugh at hordes of pupils sprinting to get to class.

"Honestly they should learn to check their watches more often, don't you think?" Alys said to Wylla as the girl finally caught up with her and also paused for a moment. Breathing heavily at the sudden and unexpected exercise she got.

"Yep...They...need...to...time...watch!" Wylla stuttered as she gasped for breath and grew bright red in the face.

"Are you alright?" Alys said beginning to get concerned with how long Wylla was still out of breath.

"I'm fine...just need some water". With that Wylla took out her wand and said still gasping for breath."Aguamenti".

At once a bright blue light appeared and soon a steady stream of water began to dribble out her wand. Wylla raised it above her head and began to drink in enormous gulps.

"I still don't get how you can do that?" Alys said astounded at her friends ability to preform a N.E.W.T level spell in fourth year.

"I've been practicing with Wynafryd and father thinks it's because of my grandmothers mermish hair in my wand" Wylla said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and placed her wand back into her bag.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your grandmother" Alys said silently as she remembered her best friends mermish ancestry. "Well anyway let's get to Divination, I don't want to be late for Professor Asshai".

At that the girls once again made off to Divination, all be it at a slower pace due to Wylla still being extremely tired and sore after the unnecessary run. Making their way up to the tower Alys soon began to realise how deserted the corridors were and so quickened her pace.

Sprinting up the last few steps to Divination Alys took a breath of relief when she noticed the hoard of people still standing outside the classroom. Almost instantly however the ladder descended and a haze of white smoke descended with it.

Not wanting to seem cowardly Alys started forward and began to climb the ladder with her classmates following behind her in single file. Ascending the ladder was like entering another world. The room was shaded in darkness and covered in blood red wallpaper preventing any light from getting through the windows. However it was what was in the centre of the room that drew the gasps of astonishment from the class.

A large brazier was lit, sending flames roaring to the ceiling just before they fell back into it. The woman who stood beside it was no less bewildering. Professor Asshai was garbed head to toe in blood red robes, making her seem as if she was part of the wall itself. Even her hair was red although this red was more like copper instead of the colours that covered every inch of the room.

"Take a seat" she said in a polite tone but it possessed a quality making it seem as though this is a teacher who would not tolerate sceptics.

The rest of the class shuffled across the room, squinting in the darkness as they carefully made their way over to a bunch of pillows that lay strewn carelessly across the carpet. Once all of them had settled Professor Asshai came over and with a swish of her wand a sofa appeared as well as a table with a massive crystal ball resting on it.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts pupils and for those who don't know me I am Professor Asshai. Now for the first couple of months we will be studying the art of crystal ball fortune telling". As she spoke an aura of the unknown and mystery seemed to lie over the class. Every word that left her red lips seemed to place the class under an enchantment.

Moving to the sofa she gracefully sat down and drew back her sleeves, revealing a blood red ruby clasped around one wrist. "You girl, come and sit beside me".

At that Alys for a brief moment turned round hoping that Professor Asshai was pointing at a girl behind her but that was not the case. Standing up slowly and trying to ignore the eyes of her fellow peers watching her she moved to the sofa and sat down gently.

"Now what is your name child" Professor Asshai asked kindly as she positioned her hands at either side of the crystal ball.

"Alys Karstark" Alys replied confidently as she clutched her wand in her pocket. Feeling more safe around the mysterious professor with it in her grasp.

"Alys Karstark" the professor drawled as though she was savouring the name with a sweet relish. "Well Alys let us both see what the crystal ball has for you". With that the professor soon became hunched as she leaned forward so as to be able to reach the orb comfortably.

For a few moments their was silence until. "A girl garbed in grey rides a beast with black wings and a fondness for flesh. Death and despair follow her as well as await her and the darkness closes in around her!" The Professor announced in a booming voice that contained power and authority.

The class remained huddled together, many of them clutching each other as the professor finished the prophecy. Many of them turned to Alys and gave up looks of sympathy for the supposedly doomed girl.

Professor Asshai stood up and for the first time looked slightly fearful. Saying "Lumos" she ushered the pupils out of her slightly brighter classroom, clutching her wand in one hand and with a final pitiful glance at Alys she closed the trapdoor. Alys pushed past the pupils who had already started to spread the rumours of the class and caught up with Wylla who was sitting on a bench in a nearly desterted corridor.

"Hey" Alys said quietly as she removed her bag and sat down beside Wylla on the rickety wooden bench.

"What a right cow" Wylla said giggling as she turned to face Alys. "Honestly everyone knows that fortune telling is a load of rubbish made up by people desperate for money".

"Your probably right" Alys said regaining her confidence slightly. "Well anyway we better be off. Don't want to miss transfiguration with Professor Rivers".

With that the two girls when off in a more cheerful mood. Unfortunately the events that had played out in the classroom still lay in Alys head and she silently contemplated what these words of prophecy might mean.


End file.
